happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:I love splendid
Hi, welcome to Happy Tree Friends Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Splendid page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Gala0008 (Talk) 02:16, September 8, 2009 It's voting time! We have an issue on the Wikia and we need your help! Due to a recent debate over Toothy's level of accountability for the deaths in Class Act, we have decided to put this to a democratic vote. Some think he should be held accountable for all 20+ deaths, while others think he should not. Head to User blog:Gala0008/Class Act Death Debate and voice your opinion now! The issue is further explained there, a brief histroy of the debate is given, and the rules are laid out for voting. Better hurry! Voting ends 12:00pm September 18, 2009! (Gala0008 03:15, September 11, 2009 (UTC)) flippy is rain loud Ohohoho flippy was rain loud in out of sight ot of mime! Re: =) I'm male.(Gala0008 16:28, September 13, 2009 (UTC)) Re: =Z It's cool, people sometimes think that. Just consider gala to mean festive rather than about a gal.(Gala0008 16:48, September 13, 2009 (UTC)) It's roleplaying fight of users time Please join the group! Roleplay ends 25 september 2009 14:26 ! Nothing.... Whats your Birthday? from: EDJDJ Re: Debate There is no debate on her gender on the wikia. (Gala0008 20:17, September 24, 2009 (UTC)) Re: =( I'm sorry if I happen to delete pages you've created moreso than pages others have created, but sometimes pages people create simply aren't necessary. If you can name for me some of your pages I have deleted, I'll give you my rationale behind deleting them so at the very least you can get some closure on the issue. (Gala0008 02:54, September 25, 2009 (UTC)) Re: flippy x splendid I wouldn't mind seeing an episode where they fight. I think it'd bee pretty interesting. I vaguely remember, however, one of the creators saying it would never happen.(Gala0008 17:23, October 2, 2009 (UTC)) Re: youtube Yes, I do have an account. I haven't uploaded any videos, though. (Gala0008 21:49, October 4, 2009 (UTC)) Re: blocked Usually those with accounts don't post as much bad stuff as those without accounts. When they do, they usually stop posting prior to getting blocked. (Gala0008 02:18, October 6, 2009 (UTC)) Re: welcome back to the HTF wiki Thanks, good to be back, but i have no idea how i managed to miss a year... Pyro Python 08:27, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Re: Blocked IP The 1 month message was the first time I blocked him. Once that block was up, he started vandalizing again so I blocked him for a year. (Gala0008 12:07, October 8, 2009 (UTC)) Re: mean user Oh, don't worry, i saw the redirects in the history files. It's people like that make me think, "Don't they have anything else to do?" But, hey, as long as me or Gala can keep on top of these vandals, there shouldn't be an issue. I'd better get back to re-organising episode and character details, this will take a long time... Pyro Python 11:15, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Re: anonymous users I'm actually not sure what it means. It could just be that if someone were to use that specific computer they could still log onto an account, just not edit anonymously. (Gala0008 19:54, October 10, 2009 (UTC)) Class Act Death Debate page Because people continue to speak after the end of page history 18 september? I said no for the 451515th time I love splendid. and 1=ALL members and IP adresses stop speaking again on the blog. i said please stop debating with Class Act now! Lumpy I'm just wondering why you hate Lumpy so much, is it because he's a blithering idiot that can't get anything done properly without slaughtering everyone he's around? View Me IIIIItIIIII'Talk to me' 15:00, October 16, 2009 (UTC) RE: Lumpy Okay, fair enough. XD It's just that these are also the reasons why a lot of people like him. View Me IIIIItIIIII'Talk to me' 00:04, October 17, 2009 (UTC) HEy I made a fanon wiki for happy tree friends Click here if you want to join. Ps. You have to be 13 to edit on wikia, so you better that that 6th grade bit off your userpage Me! 02:57, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Re: hello I guess I'm happy. I'm sad sad, but I'm not necessarily elated right now either. (Gala0008 22:05, October 17, 2009 (UTC)) Re: Removal No, actually, I have not had any of my organs removed. Why do you ask? (Gala0008 03:02, October 18, 2009 (UTC)) Re: death Nope, I've never gone through that. (Gala0008 01:21, October 22, 2009 (UTC)) Mime Why did you put Mime as the only non-american main character? Is there anything that obviously states that the others are American? View Me IIIIItIIIII'Talk to me' 12:34, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Re: Mime Okay, i think i get what you're trying to say, however, am i right in saying that the origins of a mime is in France? Because, if this is so, i don't think that alone is enough to say Mime may be French (or of French descent). Also, apart from Flippy (vietnam war veteran) and Splendid (superman parody), i can't find a way to say that the other characters ARE american. (i'm basing this on the trivia section, "He is the only (major) character that is (debatably) not American." from Mime's page) View Me IIIIItIIIII'Talk to me' 23:21, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Re: Halloween Probably watch the Florida Georgia game. Then go over to a friend's place for dinner and maybe out for a movie or something. (Gala0008 18:23, October 26, 2009 (UTC)) Re: Debate If you'd like to have a debate, you could just create your own blog. If it's about Splendid's death, however, I'd suggest we just keep it the way it is: Saying he likely survived yet still may have died. (Gala0008 14:52, October 28, 2009 (UTC)) Finding Nemo do you watched Finding Nemo?